The Special Two
by PhilCaspar
Summary: Jasper has a special gift - sometimes he can see the future before it happens... So what does he do when the future he sees is with a women who does not even know he exists?


_**I open my eyes slowly. It's early, birds are chirping and there's a slight blue haze in the sky outside the window. 'Twilight...'**_

_**'Mmmm, did you say something darling?'**_

_**I turn my head towards the voice. Peeking out from the sheets is the face of my angel, her multi-hued eyes a dull green in the shade of the pre-morning glow. Her hair is slightly ruffled, her face a little flushed. I can feel her hand moving slowly across my chest underneath the covers. I reach over and run my hand across her cheek and down inside of her neck.**_

_**'You know, we've still got another hour before we really have to get up...' she playfully states as her hand starts exploring further downwards. **_

_**'Only an hour...' I smile knowingly. 'You know I don't like to rush...' I shift myself closer to her and pull her mouth towards mine. We kiss, softly and with feeling. Her tongue rushes to enter my mouth but I pull away. I place a finger on her lips, tilt her head slightly and kiss her neck in that most special of places. She gasps and I feel a warm shiver run through her body.**_

_**I pull her around on top of me and watch as she pulls her lace nightdress over her head. She sits now in front of the light of the window, her pale skin silhouetted by the blue haze of the pre-dawn sky. A radiant, mischievous smile shines out from the shaggy brown locks falling haphazardly across her face. Her beautiful, pert breasts rise and fall as she breathes deeply in anticipation of what I will do next. **_

_**I reach out and run my hands across her hips and towards the small, growing bump that is barely perceptible in this half-light. 'You know, I never imagined several months ago that I could love any other being with such passion or vitality as I feel for you. I thought that when we made our commitment to each other that life could not possibly get any better but...'**_

_**She reaches her hands down towards mine and holds them close to her. 'Shhh, Jasper. I'm sure you will make a beautiful father, but right now there are things I'd rather do than talk.' She pushes my hands lower and I expertly shift myself into her. She begins to rock back and forth slowly before leaning forward. I lean back and close my eyes. I can feel her lips moving up my torso and onto my neck. She lingers by that special place on my neck briefly, savouring the moment, before biting down, hard...**_

_**'Alice...'**_

'Oi, snap of out it Casanova!'

'Hey, that hurt!' I state, my hand reaching up to cradle the back of my head.

_A female voice..._ 'You might want to wipe your mouth little brother, you're drooling.' I reach up and run my arm across my mouth. There's nothing there.

'Yeah nice one Rose, very funny.' I casually glance over at my big sister. She looks radiant per usual, her eyes sparkling with barely contained delight.

'Not half as funny as watching you stare slack-jawed at Alice Cullen for the last twenty minutes.' Rosalie grins. 'You really outdid yourself this time genius. She's been squirming the whole fucken time.'

I can feel myself starting to blushinvoluntarily. _Was I staring? _I glance back at where I was looking when Rosalie shook me awake and, sure enough, there sits Alice and her friends laughing together per usual. _She doesn't look uncomfortable..._

Rosalie rests her hand on my shoulder as she leans in to whisper in my ear. 'It's lucky for you that women just _lurve_ creepy intense guys that stare at them all day. It's a real turn-on. Makes us wet.' _Why is it that Rose feels compelled to stir me up every chance she gets? Doesn't she ever get bored of it...?_

'And look...' I see a wry smirk growing on Rosalie's face as she talks. 'Now she's gonna come over to say hi. Play nice, little brother.' I glare at Rosalie. _Please... Alice Cullen and I have not even spoken once since she arrived a few months ago and there's no reason why she'd talk to me now. _I can hear people getting up, moving chairs and collecting their stuff. _It's not like she needs any more friends – every guy and girl in the school was lined up to talk to her the day she arrived. _I can hear their laughing voices moving in this direction, getting closer. _I'm nobody here. I can probably count on one hand the number of people who even know my name. _I can feel my cheeks getting redder and sweat beading on my palms. _Even if she did talk to me she'd only do it to tell me to bugger off and leave her alone. _I can make out Alice's voice. _She is coming... Fuck. FUCK! What do I do? Smile? Wave? _Rosalie winks at me and turns away. _I gotta get outta here..._

I grab my bag and stand quickly, hoping to get away while I still have time, but as I turn to leave I see her right in front of me already, less than a metre away_. Fuck... _She is talking to her friends, walking quickly, none of them looking in my direction yet. _Relax Jasper, just stand still. She's not going to talk to you. She doesn't even know you exist. She's just gonna walk right past and then everything is going to be okay. _I stare, straight ahead, as Alice and her friends continue walking right past me. A few seconds later, I hear the doors to the cafeteria open as Alice and her friends leave.

Rosalie leans over to whisper in my ear. 'Oooh, the silent treatment. She's got it bad for you Jasper. You heartbreaker you...'

'Don't you have somewhere else to be!' I snap absentmindedly.

'Fine. Be that way. I do actually have somewhere important I have to be_._' Rosalie states as she turns to leave. 'You won't need me anymore anyway... not now that your own little not so secret admirer is gonna come over to kiss it all better.' _Double fuck. This is the last thing I need right now..._

I follow Rosalie's gaze back towards the cafeteria proper and see Bella moving towards me, looking right in my direction. When she spots me looking at her she smiles and waves, losing her grip on her tray in the process. I watch as she desperately, yet futilely, tries to rescue her lunch from it's impending rendezvous with the cafeteria floor. A single cherry tomato slides across the floor and comes to rest against the heel of my shoe.

'You two would make the perfect couple.' Rosalie smirks over her shoulder as saunters out of the cafeteria.

Bella is now kneeling down and attempting to clean up her mess but the growing huddle of enthusiastic helpers seems to be effectively distracting her from me. _Not gonna make the same mistake twice... _I pick up my stuff and half-run out of the cafeteria, over-taking Rosalie, and begin walking off campus.

'Hey! Where do you think you're going?'

'Home!' I yell over my shoulder.

Rosalie tries to yell something back at me but by this stage I have stopped listening - something else is playing on my mind. _It had to be my imagination... _I walk up to the fence and hop over it, half- jogging til I am out of sight of the school grounds. I lean back against a nearby tree for a moment to relax and collect my thoughts. _I had to be dreaming... and yet it seemed so real..._

_I was staring straight ahead. Alice Cullen was walking past me to my left. I could feel her just a few feet away - so close, yet so very, very far... I watched as she slowly moved past me, into the corner of my peripheral vision. I watched as, in the briefest of moments, the impossible happened. She looked at me, through me. Then she smiled. If I'd been blinking I'd have missed it._

I stand up straight again and keep on walking. _Just your imagination Jasper... just your imagination..._


End file.
